Peeta's death
by MiaMellark0PeetaHG
Summary: This is what i imagine Peeta's death to be like. I'm so glad he doesn't die, but ya know, i like writing depressing stuff bc im weird like that. It's supposed to be set in the Quarter Quell when Katniss and Peeta are in the alliance with all the others. Sorry if it's too short or two weird or badly written *cough cough fifty shades* ENJOY THIS SHIZZ BRAH


"Peeta watch out!" I yell to him and position my bow and arrow, ready to pierce the attackers heart. It all happens so quickly, and I miss. The arrow sticks in his arm, but he ignores it and drives the dagger twice through Peeta's back. I start screaming in anger and sadness as I fire another arrow, and this time it hits the attacker in the chest. I drop the sheath to the floor and run as fast as my feet will go over to where Peeta is.

My heart stops. I feel numb. The state I was in has disappeared completely and now, I am an anxious wreck. I'm trembling out of control as I run.

"PEETA!" I scream. I stumble on my knees and crawl to where he is lying. The blood has spilled out of him so quickly that I'm already swimming in it. It's warm. I put my arms under his back and pull him onto my lap.

"NO!" I scream again. I sound like I'm being tortured. The tears are pouring out of my eyes un-controllably. I take my hands and rest them on his chest. The wounds are deep. Both of them. The dagger is still sticking straight out from his chest.

He groans in pain. "Katniss, don't go."  
"I'm right here. Your okay, your okay." I say, even though I know he's not. The rain is pounding down on us.

I stroke his blonde locks, to try to stop my hands shaking.

"I'm… s-so sorry. I'm so…so." My lips quivering.

"Katniss. Listen…to me." He says breathing so heavily and quickly. "You have to win this. Please, and never blame yourself. You're a beautiful, strong clever girl. You're my girl." He looks beautiful even on his death bed.  
"I love you." He lifts his hand and strokes my cheek. I grab it and hold it to my face.  
"No, you're going to be okay. Were going to be fine."  
He laughs sweetly with all the energy he has but ends up wincing.

"I'm not okay."

"PEETA! DON'T SAY THAT! YOUR GONNA BE FINE!" I cry again.

He shuts his eyes and I can see his bloody pierced chest move up and down quickly. "Peeta, please. Don't leave me." My voice is so blocked with tears. 'I won't." He says. He groans again and cries out in pain as he does so.

I stroke his hair, as it's the only thing I can do to ease his pain. His breathing slows.

"Promise me one thing… Katniss?" He looks up at me with those eyes. Those eyes that make me weak at the knees, that make me want to cry. I look straight back at them, tilting my head over his so he doesn't have to strain and so the rainwater doesn't get in his eyes.

"Anything." I say.

"Your family needs you. Just… promise me you won't…leave just because I have, and that you'll try to win?" He says. Those were the last wise words I will hear from him. "I promise." I mouth.

I lean down and kiss his soft lips. As I do so, one million moments surge through me. The first time I ever laid eyes on him twelve years ago, the way he saved my life, more than once, the first time I felt these lips, up until the last time. I also think of the future. In an ideal world, Peeta and I at the altar. Me, in a white dress with a pregnant belly. A house somewhere in that far off world where there is no Capitol. Where we can watch our grandchildren playing outside. As I pull away from him, I realize I do love him. I love this man dying in front of me, and it kills me to think I failed my goal to keep him alive.

"I love you." I whisper.

I can see the slight smile creep on his face, followed by a silver tear that trickles out of his eye and drips off of his chin. He starts crying silently.

He looks me straight in the eyes.

One of my tears drip down from my nose and lands on his cheek, but it might be rain water.

Were staring into each other's eyes, like we have so many times.

I press his hand against my face.

Barely audible, I whisper, "Stay with me?"

He says, "Always."

Then, his eyes flutter shut. His breathing slows down every second. I take my other hand and place it on his chest. After about a minute, his chest stops moving and his breathing slows to a still.

I hold his hand, not wanting to let go. The tears have welled up in my eyes so much.

"P-peeta?" I say. But there is no reply. I put my trembling hand to his mouth hoping to feel air, but there is nothing.

"NO!" I scream. "NO! PEETA! STAY WITH ME!" I shake him again and again, but nothing happens. I know nothing will happen, but I don't know what else to do.

"PEETA DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shake him so violently that he falls from my grasp. I drop my head on his blood stained chest and cry. "NO!" I scream. "Stay with me! You said always!"

My hands meet his and I wrap my fingers around his. My whole body slumps into him, and I remember all those nights on the train when he held me close, so close that I could feel his breath on my chest. Now, all these moments are frozen, just as he is. I've lost the boy with the bread.


End file.
